1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an ink containing device comprising an ink cartridge and an adapter, and an ink supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus is configured to record an image on a recording sheet by using ink. The image recording apparatus includes an inkjet recording head that selectively ejects ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head onto a recording sheet. The ejected ink droplets land on the recording sheet to record a desired image on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus includes an ink cartridge storing ink therein to supply ink to the recording head. The ink cartridge is configured to be removably mountable onto a cartridge mounting portion provided in the image recording apparatus.
The ink cartridge includes an ink remaining amount detecting portion to be used for inspecting a remaining amount of ink in the ink cartridge therethrough. The ink cartridge further includes a memory module and a light attenuating portion that is detectable by an optical sensor, to be used for determining one or more of ink color, ink material, a remaining amount of ink, and a maintenance condition of the ink cartridge. An electrical connection is established between the memory module and a contact disposed on the cartridge mounting portion while the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge mounting portion. In this state, data stored in the memory module is allowed to be read out. The light attenuating portion is configured to be detected by the optical sensor disposed in the cartridge mounting portion. A known adapter is configured to be removably attachable to the ink cartridge.